zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty
Name:Tyler Macabre Nick Names:Rage Of Terror, Relyt, Phantom Of The Black Blade Gender:Male Species:Hylian Age:14-15;RoD-RoDe, 16-18;RoT-RoA Weight:110 lbs Height:5'5ft DOB:October 13 Birth Place:??? Residence:Sky City Occupation:The Hope Shatter And Light Shatter Martial Status:Serious Relationship Known Relatives:Deja(Mother) Physical Appearance Physical Description Eye Color:Red, black pupil Eye Wear:None Hair Style:Short, occasionally messy Bust:N/A Waist:N/A Attire ---- Shirt:Usually all black, Terror Symbol Pants:Black; super skinny Shoes:Black Military Boots Socks:Ankle high, black Coat:Short sleeve sweater, light armor Accessories Necklace:None Ring:None Bag:Warp Space Bag Glasses/Contact container:None Personal Information Favorite Color:Black Favorite Food:A baked food of bread, tomatoes mashed into a sauce and cheese spread over Likes:Demented torture, Hellish creatures, evil plots, salad, black clothing, festivals, little girls screaming for their lives, blood, darkness, the moon Dislikes:Light, anything heroic or holy Favorite Activities:Torturing Villagers, Killing Enemy, Locking lips with Andrea under a tree, Secretly making out with Julie behind the waterfall Least Favorite Activities:Filling out paper work, working with his army Hobbies:Killing, Torturing, Murdering Talents:He is able to run across water for 10 seconds, stay in air for several seconds(only executing mid air attacks), backing out of the hurricane spin without getting dizzy, He can burp the alphabet, He can drink 10 gallons of alcohol without subduing to alcohol poisoning Strengths:Darkness, nighttime, moon, Andrea saying "I love you!" Weakness:Julie or Andrea being abducted, light and holy items Fears:Loosing Julie or Andrea, dieing to Selene, Jocelyn and Andrea, Jocelyn and him Rival:Terro, Jocelyn, Sal Enemies:Selene, Wesley, Link Friends:Julie, Andrea, Cassy, Natalie, Fonso, Septro, Stallord, Luna, vast army Personality He is demented and twisted. He is a true psycho. He uses the most brutal and evil ways to kill people. Plus he uses methods that aren't considered sane. He happens to fancy executing enemy in brutal or torturing ways. When he is around any hero, he acts like any villain. But some people are different. Link, he accepts him as a good swordsmen, but he still wishes him a dark demise. Wesley on the other hand, he wishes him to join his side or else he shall die. Sadly, Wesley doesn't accept any offers. Zelda, is one he rarely meets. He acts kind of somewhat, but still would rather kill her if he got the chance. The one he has the most trouble with is Jocelyn. Due to her old relationship with Andrea and trying to start a new one, he has a hard time around Andrea. Jocelyn makes fun of Ty and tells Andrea lies when she is not with them. Andrea does believe Jocelyn on somethings, but can tell when Jocelyn is telling a serious lie. She one the fight for Andrea. Adding to the strain, there is Sal. He is a worker with Patrick who creates and modifies weapons and artillery. He is equally as bad as Jocelyn. He tried was flirting with Julie on Valentines Day. He was the reason why Julie left Ty, being that he got her pregnant. He then tried to flirt with Andrea even going so far as to put his hand around her waist resulting in Jocelyn snapping it. After leaving Julie, he then tried to steal Andrea from ocelyn. She was threatened so much as to request Ty's help on keeping Andrea away from him for a week as he was spending quite a lot of time with her. He is the equal enemy with Jocelyn. Andrea is totally different compared to everyone. He has a deep affection for her. He actually he loves her at his young age. He knows that it is not some schoolboy crush. He understands everything about her and cares deeply for her. He missed her deeply when she left the group, odd thing is the two haven't really gotten to know each other. He has saved her several times, including taking multiple attacks and blows, that would prove fatal to her, for her. In the end, he finds putting his life on the line for her and receiving a peck on the lips as a reward. He gave up on her. When it is down to Selene, he doesn't understand his feelings for her anymore. At times he can love her or he could hate her guts. He truly believed that she was his that she was on his side when they were fighting at Heart Hill. But she took the opportunity to try and kill. She betrayed him, played with his heart and in return he gave her a broken wrist. He still loves her though. Fonso, Septro, and Luna, he acts as if they are family. He gets mad at them for multiple things, but accepts their darkness and has adopted their ways. After he has traveled with them, he takes in some of their fighting methods, like Fonso's striking hard but not moving fast, Septro's striking the big ones quietly, leaving the little ones for a little rumble and Luna's concentrate on the priority but not to hard so that you may learn about other things going on. ''His army, well he acts like a General Of An Army. He teaches them battle tactics, helps them understand priorities, he teaches them the enemy and their weaknesses, as well as their strengths. Julie is one who can always make him smile. She and him are practically the same. They both have the same taste for destruction and darkness. He in fact starts to fall in love with her. She backs him up and defends him against Jocelyn. The two are in fact a couple in Septro and Stallord's eyes, but because of Sal, they never became a true couple. Vehicles *Demento A black horse, not named yet. Fighting Style Attacks: He is capable of using magic attacks and sword techniques. He also knows how to use good hand-to-hand combat. He fights using a ninjitsu like fighting style. This could be due to that he learns ninjitsu over his second take over from Septro. Magic: Ty has a total of 20 magic attacks. *1. Darkness - When Ty gets the his lust to kill, he gains a red aura around him and his sword, making his slashes, slices, jabs and such what two-times as strong, fast and hard. He also can move two-times faster as well. What promotes this anger, hatred or love. Example - When Selene struck Andrea with her blade, Ty felt anger and hatred, making his power even stronger. *2. Orbital - Ty uses his joy of killing Selene and being with his true love, Andrea, by jarring them up into small black spheres of darkness that begin in the center of his palm and releases it down upon his enemies, angering them by their annoyance to follow the enemy until the collision, this brings him joy. *3. Freeze - Ty can neutralize a incoming objects fore by emitting a amount of force that is opposite to objects force causing to stop where ever it may be. *4. Reflect - Depending on the size of the object or shape of the object that Ty has froze using his Freeze attack, he may be able to send it back to from where ever it was launched, but this requires a massive amount of magic to both freeze and push back. *5. Charge - Ty absorbs energy. his blade will turn a color from either his own energy or grave feelings from the scenery or from the feelings of others. Charge will turn red if the energy is dark, evil or joy to him and certain people. It will turn blue when the feeling is are happy and hope filled, it is much weaker than the red. Green when the aura is magical or mystical or has some ruin type feeling, slightly stronger than the red. The black when everything is dark or depressing or Ty is deeply angered though he might not really think of charging it when he is mad. He becomes greatly stronger when he uses Darkness. *6. Release - Ty can release the power from Charge but it may be in different forms. The red is released as a energy slash that waves at enemies plowing the back. Blue causes him to unleash a three-times as fast sword combo. Green cause him to release a 10ft magic field that regenerates magic, health and lightens moods. Black is the most violent as for when he down thrust into the ground, a extremely violent seismic shock destroys the ground beneath enemies causing them to be piled on by rocks, ground and scenery. *7. Spectral - Ty creates a Orbital but instead of releasing with his palm open, he shuts it and the release it. A ghost like hand, that is the color of what ever energy he is using, extends from his arm and he can control it like a regular arm, hand and fingers. He can also use both hands, sadly it depletes his energy quickly. *8. Destruct - One of Ty's most powerful attacks, Destruct is an intense use of diffusion of magical energy particles in the time and space that rip a hole in the fabric of life and cause a explosion. In other words, Ty uses is Orbital's destructive controls the area in which the energy is spiraled and released in a explosive creation. *9. Pulse - Ty swirls Orbital around his palm. As it release the energy expands and solidifies lightly to create a circular wall that pushes the enemy back or blocks some attacks. *10. Incapacitate - Ty's blade forms a bow in which he fires upon a single gold arrow of pure energy which sends his enemies to death or serious internal and/or external injuries. The cause is unknown but the enemy can't do much and seeks help for their serious injuries. It disables enemies as the name suggest. *20. Rage Of Armageddon - ??? Sword: He has learned many of the old heroic techniques and infused his dark and evilness into them. *Blood Hurricane (Hurricane Spin) - Ty uses much of his magic to make his blade completely red. When released, the power cause his sword to immediately spiral around, making him twirl around with it. The usual green/yellow energy that spirals around the sword is red in this attack. Weapons:Rage Of Darkness(Sword), Bow and Dark Arrows, Death-a-rang, Grappler, Ocarina of Deja Songs #'Song of Blaze - Summons Blaze Hurricane to the exact location of Ty.' Back Story Will add soon Time Line Will add soon. -Template uploaded by Bratchan also edited to user friendly. Category:Characters